officialwwefandomcom-20200214-history
Fastlane (2016)
Fastlane (2016) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE. It took place on February 21, 2016 at the Quicken Loans Arena in Cleveland, Ohio. It was the second event in the Fastlane chronology. The event consisted of eight matches (including the pre-show). In the main event, Roman Reigns defeated Brock Lesnar and Dean Ambrose in a triple threat match to become the #1 contender for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship to face Triple H at WrestleMania 32. Storylines The card consisted of eight matches, including one of the preshow, that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines between the characters played out on WWE's primary television programs, Raw and SmackDown. At the Royal Rumble, Triple H won the Royal Rumble match by eliminating Dean Ambrose to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. On the following night on Raw, Stephanie McMahon scheduled a triple threat match featuring Ambrose, the previous champion Roman Reigns, and Brock Lesnar at the event, with the winner facing Triple H at WrestleMania 32 for the title. At the Royal Rumble, Kalisto defeated Alberto Del Rio to win the WWE United States Championship. Del Rio then invoked his rematch clause to face Kalisto for the title at the event. The match was later moved to the Fastlane pre-show, with Del Rio challenging Kalisto to a two-out-of-three falls match. On the February 1 episode of Raw, Brie Bella defeated WWE Divas Champion Charlotte in a non-title match, earning a title match against Charlotte at the event. On the same episode of Raw, Sasha Banks split from Team B.A.D., thus turning face, causing her former teammates Naomi and Tamina to attack Banks during her match against Becky Lynch. Lynch assisted Banks, setting up a tag team match between the two teams for the event. Kevin Owens won his second Intercontinental Championship on the February 15 episode of Raw in a fatal five-way match also involving Tyler Breeze, Dolph Ziggler, Stardust and then-champion Dean Ambrose. Ziggler, who had defeated Owens in the previous two weeks on Raw, then challenged Owens to an Intercontinental Championship match at the event, with the match being confirmed for the event despite Owens refusing the challenge. On the February 15 episode of Raw, an installment of The Cutting Edge Peep Show, hosted by Edge and Christian, was announced for the event, with The New Day as their special guests. The Wyatt Family began feuding with Big Show, Kane and Ryback, with The Wyatt Family attacking the trio, after Bray Wyatt's victory over Kane on the January 25 episode of Raw, Big Show's victory over Erick Rowan on the February 1 episode of Raw and Wyatt's victory over Ryback a week later. On the February 15 episode of Raw, Big Show defeated Braun Strowman by disqualification after the Wyatt Family attacked Big Show. During the post-match, Ryback and Kane came out to assist Big Show, setting up a six-man tag team match for the event, with Big Show, Kane and Ryback facing Rowan, Strowman and fellow Wyatt Family member Luke Harper for the event. AJ Styles made his WWE debut during the Royal Rumble match. On the following night on Raw, Styles defeated Chris Jericho. Jericho then defeated Styles in a rematch on the February 11 episode of SmackDown. On the following episode on Raw, Styles challenged Jericho to a third match at Fastlane, which Jericho accepted on the following episode of SmackDown. Aftermath On the following night's episode of Raw, Brock Lesnar attacked Dean Ambrose in the Joe Louis Arena parking lot in Detroit for costing him the match at Fastlane. The attack sent Ambrose to a hospital. Later on Raw, Lesnar and Paul Heyman issued a challenge to anyone in the locker room to face Lesnar at WrestleMania. The still-injured Ambrose drove an ambulance back into the arena to challenge Lesnar in a No Holds Barred Street Fight at WrestleMania 32. Lesnar attacked Ambrose with an F-5 and accepted the challenge. Ryback, Big Show, and Kane faced The Wyatt Family in a rematch on the following night on Raw. During the match, Ryback walked out of the match, allowing The Wyatt Family to take advantage and win the match when Bray Wyatt pinned Kane. Ryback later explained that he was sick of being in tag team matches. On the following night's episode of Raw, Chris Jericho called out AJ Styles and told him he finally earned his respect. The Social Outcasts then interrupted them, leading to Jericho and Styles teaming up and defeating Heath Slater and Curtis Axel of The Social Outcasts. After defeating The New Day in two consecutive matches, Jericho and Styles faced The New Day in a title match on the March 7 episode of Raw, in which Jericho was pinned by Big E. After the match, Jericho attacked Styles with three Codebreakers, turning heel in the process. After Sasha Banks defeated Naomi the following night on Raw, Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch faced each other on the February 29 episode of Raw to determine who would face Charlotte for the Divas Championship at WrestleMania 32. The match which ended in a draw after both women's shoulders were pinned. A rematch on the March 3 episode of Smackdown ended in a double disqualification after Charlotte attacked both women. After Charlotte insisted that no one deserves a title match, she was scheduled to defend her championship against both women in a Triple Threat Match at WrestleMania. Results Other on-screen personnel Category:Fastlane Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2016 Pay-Per-View Events